Thomas/TUGS (ENGINES) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Thomas/TUGS (ENGINES) (Made By Daniel Pineda) is a parody with Thomas & Friends, Skarloey, and Casey Jr. and Friends made by Daniel Pineda. Do not edit, but you can add. Casts Main casts * Thomas as Ten Cents (Thomas and Ten Cents are both the main heros) * Gordon as Big Mac (Gordon and Big Mac are both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Ten Cents) * Toby as OJ (Toby and OJ are both old, wise, and kind) * James as Top Hat (James and Top Hat are both vain and splendid) * Henry as Warrior (Henry and Warrior are both big, strong, and clumsy) * Edward as Hercules (Edward and Hercules are both wearing blue) * Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine are) * Duck as Grampus (Duck and Grampus are both western) * Victor as Captain Star (Victor and Captain Star are both in charge of Sodor Steamworks and Star Fleet) * Diesel as Zorran (Diesel and Zorran are both the main villains) * Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Zug are) * Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) * Diesel 10 as Captain Zero (Diesel 10 and Captain Zero are both in charge of Vicarstown Dieselworks and Z-Stacks) * Emily as Lillie Lightship (Emily and Lillie Lightship are both the main females) * Mavis as Sally Seaplane (Mavis and Sally Seaplane are both need feul) * Derek as Izzy Gomez (Derek and Izzy Gomez are both have teething troubles) * Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Frank and Eddie are) * Toad as Lord Stinker * Belle as Pearl (I wanted to give Belle a part) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Puffa (Casey Jr. and Puffa are both have smokey stacks) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Goods Engine * Billy as Billy Shoepack (Billy and Billy Shoepack are both share the same names) * Oliver as Boomer (Oliver and Boomer are both were found) * BoCo as Fire Chief (BoCo and Fire Chief are both sensible) * Spencer as Bluenose (Spencer and Bluenose are both arrogant, pompous, and selfish) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sea Rogue * Iron Duke (from RWS) as Sea Rogue's Uncle (Iron Duke and Sea Rogue's Uncle are both old) * Dan and Dimbo (made up tender engines) as The Pirates * Skarloey as Coast Guard * Rheneas as The Messenger * Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Burke and Blair) * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nantucket * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Johnny Cuba (Cerberus and Johnny Cuba are both big, strong, evil, and powerful) * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Old Rusty (Jebediah and Old Rusty are both old) * Elizabeth as Krakatoa * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Little Ditcher * Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete * Rocky as Mighty Mo (Rocky and Mighty Mo are both large cranes) * Cranky as Big Mickey (Cranky and Big Mickey are both big grey dock cranes and have fallen over) * Jack as Jack (Jack and Jack are both share the same names) * Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers and The Buoys * Mellisa (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Fultan Ferry * Molly as The Duchess (Molly and The Duchess are both big and strong) * Lady as Princess Alice (Lady and Princess Alice are both need to be rescued) * Flora as SS Vienna * Ghost Engines as White Fleet * The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon (The Chinese Dragon and The Ghostly Galleon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) * Boulder as The Naval Ship Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Ten Cents WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Big Mac Mavis43.png|Toby as OJ TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Top Hat TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Warrior EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Hercules ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Sunshine TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Grampus Victor.png|Victor as Captain Star TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Zorran Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Captain Zero Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Lillie Lightship Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Sally Seaplane Derek.jpg|Derek as Izzy Gomez Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie Escape62.png|Toad as Lord Stinker Belle.png|Belle as Pearl Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Puffa Johnny.png|Johnny as The Goods Engine Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Billy Shoepack Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Boomer WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Fire Chief Spencer.png|Spencer as Bluenose Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Sea Rogue IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Sea Rogue's Uncle Mr Dan and Mr Dimbo.jpg|Dan and Dimbo as The Pirates Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Coast Guard Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as The Messenger ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png|Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Nantucket The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Johnny Cuba Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Old Rusty Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Krakatoa Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Little Ditcher MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Mighty Mo NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Big Mickey Jack.jpg|Jack as Jack TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers and The Buoys Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as The Fulton Ferry Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as The Duchess ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Princess Alice Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as SS Vienna Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas (Ghost Form) (Flour Power) (with Tired Face).png|Ghost Engine 1, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henry (Ghost Form) (with his angry face)..png|Ghost Engine 2, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Gordon (Ghost Train Form) (with Scared Face)..png|Ghost Engine 3, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Eyes Shut Face).png|Ghost Engine 4, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Percy (Percy's Ghostly Trick) (Tired Face).png|Ghost Engine 5, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form) (with angry face).png|Ghost Engine 6, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (happy face) (Ghost Version).png|and Ghost Engine 7 as White Fleet Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon Mr Boulder.png|Boulder as The Naval Ship (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda